Putting Two and Two Together
by ThePugGurl
Summary: Yona gives a love potion to Hak and the results are rather surprising... One shot. Yona x Hak.
_**I don't own Akatsuki no Yona**_

 _ **A/N: So I've been really busy and hit a writer's block, so the way I like to get back into it is this right here: a one shot! It takes place when Yona is a young teenager, before all the events in the story begin to happen. This was an AU idea I saw on tumblr so I decided to write a little something on it, so please enjoy.**_

 **Putting Two and Two Together**

"He'll never see it coming!" Yona giggled as she poured the contents of the vial into the cup of tea on the table.

The contents of the vial? A love potion Yona acquired from a servant that just came back from vacation. The potion guaranteed to make the consumer falls head over heels for the first person they come in contact with. Yona had practically jumped with joy when receiving the gift, and she wasted no time using the one shot of it that she had.

Her victim: childhood friend and bodyguard Hak. Although Yona would have been curious what it would be like for Soo-Won to be in love with her, it wasn't currently at the palace, and she was just too darn impatient. Not to mention her curiosity of what'd it be like for Hak to be in love with her! She practically cackled in delight, imagining him groveling at her feet, never bullying her, or becoming her slave. Now all that was left was to let the plan get set into motion.

Yona sat down in the garden, poured her own cup of tea, and attempted to wipe the smirk off her face. If she played her cards right, Hak would be wrapped around her finger any moment now...

"Hime, someone told me you sent for me? What do you want?" Hak said, forgoing the greeting. Yona couldn't help the grin that split across her face at the sight him, Hak and all his smug glory. She couldn't wait to turn the warrior's smirk to turn into one of adoration. He noticed her odd behaviour right away, he decided he shouldn't be bothered by it, after all, she was an airheaded idiot. He mentally crushed the thumping in his chest that he felt at the sight of her bright eyes and wide smile, this smile was different than what he had gotten used to.

"Hak, Hak, please sit with me. I wanted your company for tea," Yona replied giddily. Soon! He just had to take a sip, and she'd see a side of Hak she'd never seen before!

"If you say so Hime," said with suspicion lacing his voice. She was definitely acting unusual today, but he took a seat across from her anyway. Yona immediately placed a full cup of tea in front of him, another weirdly courteous action that a spoiled Yona would never do.

"Go on, take a drink," She prompted excitedly. Hak gave her a look as he lifted the cup to his lips, pausing to watch her over the rim. Yona was practically quivering with excitement. She held her breath until Hak took a gulp, releasing the tension as he did so. Hak gave her a peculiar look before downing the rest of the tea that Yona had wanted him to drink so badly for some reason. Her plan had worked!

"How was it? Actually, how do you feel?" She pressed. Hak didn't seem immediately different to her, in fact, he hadn't changed at all.

"What do you mean? I guess the tea was a little sweet," He answered quizzically. Yona pouted at that answer, where was the lovey dovey Hak she wanted to see?

Maybe the potion had been a fake, the thought made Yona really upset. She had to give the servant girl a stern talking to, she had gotten her hopes up for a dud. The potion was supposed to have immediate effects! She wanted to stop her foot in anger, but restrained herself in front of a confused Hak.

"You're dismissed Hak," Yona said. Hak opened his mouth to protest, but decided against it. He stood up and walked away, stopping a few meters ahead to give her a look filled with confusion and longing. Yona however, was glaring at her cup of tea, and didn't look up to see him go.

* * *

"Are you quite sure that he didn't react at all?" The servant girl asked.

Yona nodded, "Not even in the slightest bit. I thought you said this potion would work!"

"I assure you it works! I had half my village in love with me for 24 hours," she said, he face crinkling in confusion. "Are you absolutely sure he drank it all? That he didn't react at all?" The servant asked.

Yona nodded. "maybe the reaction was just delayed," The princess thought aloud. She brightened with excitement at the revelation, _it had to be that,_ she thought. Bursting with excitement once again, she raced off to find Hak.

"Wait-" The servant girl cried out to no avail, Yona was long gone. She sighed, "But there was another possibility I never got to tell her…"

Despite that, the servant girl internally squealed, "What a wonderful turn of events!"

* * *

Yona decided to follow him around for the rest of the day, maybe then he would show some symptoms. But the mission wasn't turning out to be fruitful as she hoped.

Hak did his regular training, took an afternoon nap (Yona rolled her eyes at that), and meet with random officials she didn't know the names of. The lack of a reaction frustrated Yona, she thought she'd finally be able to make Hak nervous.

She glared at Hak from behind a column, he seemed to be heading back to the garden where they had morning tea. _I'll keep on following him_ , she decided despite her frustrations.

Hak sighed internally, he was trying not to notice, but she was really just too obvious.

Yona poked out from behind a column to stare at Hak, occasionally scrambling to another column to keep up with him. She was "spying" on him, if this was another one of her games he was not sure. She was just about the worst spy in the world, _she can't even be trying,_ he thought to himself.

Today had been weird, ever since he had tea with Yona.

During his time as her bodyguard, Hak had learned to hide his feelings. But today he couldn't seem to shake the pounding in his heart or the flush of his cheeks at the sight of the princess. She wasn't any different, so was it him that changed? He was just so painfully aware of how in love with her he was, his heart throbbed just thinking about it.

There had to be some explanation for why he suddenly wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and kiss the breath out of her. He scolded himself, trying to purge the impure thought of his innocent princess, _not my princess,_ he corrected.

"I need to get a hold of myself," he muttered to himself. He decided to lure her out, then he'd confront her about why she'd been acting so weird all day.

Yona continued to follow Hak until he settled in the shade of a tree and fell asleep. She waited behind a bush for several moments to make sure he was really asleep, and when his chest began to rise and fall rhythmically, she approached him.

The first thing she noticed was that Hak faced looked very nice when he was relaxed, she wasn't use to seeing him without a constant smirk or scowl. She knelt in front of him to get a better look, and an unfamiliar feeling began to arise. Her heart pounded as she got closer, Yona began to feel her cheeks growing red, _what about him is making this happen to me?_

Her face was now mere inches away from his face, her chest felt like it was about to burst, and blood pounded in her ears. She didn't know where the urge came from, but one shaky hand lifted up to touch his face. She was so close-

-When Hak grabbed her hand, his eyes snapped open. Her violet meet with his blue for what seemed like ages. Yona jerked away, beginning to fall backwards until Hak caught her fall. His hand that held hers pulled her closer, the other snaked around her waist, pulling he flushed to his body. They both seemed to be holding their breath, once again caught in the other's gaze. Neither of them could find the strength to pull away from the other, something about it felt so right.

It was a dream to Hak, he couldn't believe the position he was in right now. He would have gone crazy if the Princess had really touched him. Yona was in a state of bewilderment, she didn't know how to sort the emotion she was feeling right now.

Yona however was the first to speak, "Hak, why aren't you in love with me?"

Hak's jaw dropped, how could he possibly answer such an absurd question such as that? Of course he was in love with her, but he could never tell her that.

"I gave you the potion and everything but nothing hap-"

"-You what?!" Hak interrupted. He was even more confused than before now. "Did you poison me or something," he questioned.

The princess realized her plan had been totally foiled. "I-I-I," She stuttered, "Poisoned isn't the right word…" Yona replied sheepishly. And from there she explained the entire story to Hak.

"... And I still can't figure out why you didn't react at all to the potion," She finished. Yona looked at Hak expectantly, wanted an answer.

He gulped nervously, of course he had an answer, one he had been keeping under lock and key for year in order to spare Yona and himself. Hak stayed silent, trying to keep his eyes from betraying him, and the position they were in didn't help him keep sane one bit.

"So the only way someone could be unaffected by a love potion is if…?" She trailed off, trying to figure out the obvious answer to the question.

Hak let out a sigh, it was painful how dense his princess was when it came to matters of the heart. Maybe it was the potion, that's why he couldn't think straight at that moment. Somehow he found the temerity to tell her, "Princess, I think you already know the answer, why don't you just put two and two together."

He then released her from his embrace and knocked her forehead playfully. "I'll see you later," he said softly. Yona wasn't used to this, the vulnerability that her showed her in that moment, the soft smile that felt so real. Nor was she was used to the flutters in her chest from the light contact with him, this side of Hak she'd never seen before.

Yona watched as Hak stood up and walked away, _when had his shoulders become broad and manly?_ She thought to herself. Watching him until he turned the corner and was out of sight.

The princess found herself clutching her chest in order to still her beating heart. "What did Hak mean by 'putting two and two together?'" She muttered to herself.

Just as Hak turned the corner out of sight, he sank to the ground, putting his face in his hands. "What have I done?" He asked himself.

Hak then stared intently at his hands, the ones that held Yona just moments ago. "This is bad for my heart," He muttered with a blush still heating his face.

 _ **The End.**_

 _ **A/N: Poor Hak, honestly. I ship them so much! Hope you enjoyed, and I'd love to hear what you thought. Thank You!**_

 _ **~Pug**_


End file.
